Isadora Knight
Isadora Knight Gryffindor Alumna · Obsessive-compulsive Isadora Azalea Knight is a Pure-Blood witch. She was born at 11:36pm on July 12th, in London, England. She is the daughter of Kira and Daniel Knight. She is a Hogwarts graduate, a Gryffindor Alumna. |-|Etymology= The first name Isadora is a variant of Isidora, the feminine form of Isidore is from the Greek name Ισιδωρος (Isidoros) which meant "gift of Isis", derived from the name of the Egyptian goddess Isis combined with Greek δωρον (doron) "gift". The middle name Azalea is from the name of the flower, ultimately derived from Greek αζαλεος (azaleos) "dry". The surname Knight is from the Old English cniht, meaning "knight" or "tenant serving as a mounted soldier". |-|Background= |-|Facts= |-|Trivia= Histoy She is the younger sister to Henry, and elder sister to Gabriel, Jacob, Edward and Jaclynn. She only has one older brother, but he acts like he owns everything. She was his favorite sibling, and him hers, only because he didn't messy up their room as much as their two younger siblings Jacob, and Edward did. Up until she was approximately five years old, she shared her room with them, then her begging was finally able to sway her parents. She was given her own room, and she was targeted by her brothers even more because of it. Her childhood consisted of trying to stop her younger siblings from killing each other, being stopped from killing her little siblings, cleaning up after all her siblings, and trying not to lose her mind when she was pranked by them. Her cleaning up after everyone, and cleaning herself up after getting pranked has contributed to her bipolarity, and Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder. She needed everything to go her way, and since she didn't get a lot of that growing up, the strong desire for control grew, and grew. Her parents took her to Diagon Ally to get her school supplies after her Hogwarts letter arrived, along with Henry, who was just entering his third year. Soon she was on the train, and sorted into Gryffindor, like most of her family. She was very popular throughout her years in the school, she had planned many things, parties and such, and climbed up her way to being popular. Many people knew her, and she knew a lot of people. She had a thing for looking perfect all of the time, and would usually stay up-to-date with all the fashions of the Muggle world. Now out of Hogwarts, she's a well known fashion consultant, and does a bit of side work part-time managing a Muggle world Inn. Physical appearance Isa Isadora Knight Isa is a Pure-Blood witch of English descent, her mother is Pure-Blood, as is her father. She is 157 cm in height and slightly above average weight. She is not an average looking woman. She does have a very common complexion, with fair skin, an oval shaped face, and dimples that never hide. Isa has a huge mouth, any of her brothers and even her sister will say that it is literally larger than it probably should be. Isa has deep, very dark, long, and slightly wavy, red hair, she also has big brown eyes a contrast but an overall compliment to the rest of her appearance. FC — Alicia Witt Personality She's a bit of a control freak, and to her, everything needs to be perfect. In fact, when something isn't perfect, her bad side comes out- unwashed hair, crazy eyes, mood swings. Eventually when everything is in place, she calms down and cleans herself up- obsessively. She may have a bipolar side to her as well. When she's in a bad mood, she's sassy and sour, just wanting to be left alone. In a good mood, of course, she's still very sassy and temperamental, but she's very sweet and bubbly too. She can be very motherly too, nurturing and over protective, she has a bit of a secret mother bear mentality to her her. :She tells people to 'Die.' once or twice a day hoping they will drop dead. Relationships |-|Family= Kira and Daniel - Kira and Daniel are Isa's parents, her mum and dad. Kira is sort of Isa's idol, Isa has OCD and her mother was always been the most understanding about it. Her father seemed to think it was something she could overcome with magic. If she tried to. Henry, Gabriel, Jacob, and Edward - Henry, Gabriel, Jacob, and Edward are Isa's brother, older and younger. Henry is the eldest, Gabriel and "the rest" are younger. Isa has been cleaning up 'mayhem' they leave behind so long Jacob and Edward always joke that Isa should name her kid Mayhem. Jaclynn - Jacy is Isa's only sister, she is a pain like the rest of her siblings. Isa really though her being a sister and not another brother was going to change something for her in the Knight family. The Cousins Anthony - Anthony is Isa's cousin they might have the best relationship out of the Knight cousins. Jade - Jade is Isa's cousin they might have the second best relationship out of the Knight cousins. Allison - Allison is Isa's cousin they might have the worst relationship out of the Knight cousins. |-|Friends and Acquaintances = center|120px Julius Tyrrell - Julius was Isa's boyfriend, they were officially "dating" after reconnecting post graduation from Hogwarts. They have broken off their relationship, and Isa is no longer interested in maintaining a friendship with him. Abilities Interior Design Fashion Design Possessions Wand Cedar Dragon Heartstring Category:Characters Category:Female Category:DARP